


How Will I Know?

by snshnjdw (atogyuzizi)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lee Howon | Hoya Being an Asshole, M/M, Song fic, not a whole lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atogyuzizi/pseuds/snshnjdw
Summary: Dongwoo has a crush on the uptight student body president, Lee Howon. Denial and confusion ensue.





	1. Don't Trust Your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> [How Will I Know - Whitney Houston]
> 
> girl i couldn't help it
> 
> btw, sorry for the long chapter titles

“I feel like I’m gonna flunk this test.”

“Same here. I never studied.”

Two males sat at a table, picking around their school lunch. They both had looked worried about their upcoming Physics test.

One of the males finally spoke up.”So are we just gonna fail?”

The other looked at him shocked.”No! Failure is not an option.”

“Dongwoo, then what’s the plan?”

“So here’s the plan right, Sungjonggie?”Dongwoo spoke.”We have two more days until the test right? We could always study. It wouldn’t hurt.”

Sungjong scoffed.”Study? I honestly do not know her.”

Dongwoo pouted.”Just this one time? It can be just us?”

“I’ll consider it, ”Sungjong said.”I really hate studying. Especially for Physics. The only time I studied was for that test in Trig. And I still failed.”

Dongwoo nodded.”I remember that day. You...laughed at your grade?”

Sungjong snorted.”Yeah! It was a joke. I’m passed that class without a problem.”

The two got up and threw their food away. They headed out of the cafeteria to see a bunch of people crowded around a board.

“Scores for our French test are out, ”Sungjong said, taking hold of Dongwoo’s hand.”Let’s push past these freaks.”

As Dongwoo was getting dragged through the crowd, he saw everyone’s concerned faces, for they were worried about their grade at that point. Eventually, the two males had a clear shot of the board.

“Cool, I ranked 8th.”Sungjong said, ”For a minute, I thought I failed!”

Dongwoo searched for his name within the list with his breath held. Jang Dongwoo. Ranked number 5.

“I’m number five!”Dongwoo exclaimed.”Sungjong, we didn’t fail!”

Sungjong gave Dongwoo a smile.”I’m so proud of us.” His smile slowly faded.”But there’s no need to check who number one is.”

Dongwoo looked up at the board:

#1 Lee Howon

“Oh,” Dongwoo said, trying to sound disinterested.”Howon, as always.”

The crowd of people had spread out slowly as one person walked through the crowd. He stopped and looked at the board amongst the whispers of his peers. He saw his name at number one and turned to the crowd.

“You guys need to get to class.”He spoke, words cutting into the crowd like knives.”I could give you all detention.”

The crowd had dispersed but Dongwoo, Sungjong, and the male had stayed.

“Lee Howon, ”Sungjong spoke.”You already knew that you got the highest score on our Fench test. What was the point of coming up to check?”

Howon turned around, pushing his glasses up on his face.”I came to see what the crowd was about.”

Sungjong scoffed.”Yeah, right. You came to rub your perfect grades in our face. Isn’t that right, Woo?”

Dongwoo was at a loss for words. His throat and mouth felt dry as the Sahara. He couldn’t get anything out. Between Howon, staring at Dongwoo awaiting an answer and Sungjong putting him on the spot, he didn’t know which one was worse. “I- I don’t know.”

“What you and Dongwoo are telling me is that you want detention after school?”

Dongwoo wanted Sungjong to stop. But knowing Sungjong, he would press this further and further and further. He felt his armpits get this spicy feeling.

“We have nothing to do.”Sungjong said.”You would just be giving us something to do after school.”

“Actually, ”Dongwoo spoke up.”We have to study after school for our Physics test. You should know.”

Howon stared at Dongwoo and the smaller male felt like melting under his gaze. It was like a laser beam shooting directly to his heart.

“I’ll let you off this time,” Howon said, looking at Sungjong then back at Dongwoo.”Next time you step out of line, I will be giving out detentions.”

“Okay, okay,” Sungjong said. He watched the male walk off to either his next class or some meeting.”That uptight son of a bitch.”

Dongwoo felt like he could breathe finally. Howon was gone.

 

 

“He only let us off because you were around.”Sungjong said, picking up his things and heading out of the classroom with Dongwoo.”I’m not alluding to some type of crush he has on you but, eh, whatever.”

“Why would you do that?”Dongwoo asked.”I told you that I wasn’t ready to be around him with these newfound feelings.”

Sungjong shrugged.”I’m not afraid of the goblin. Someone had to step up to his level. Or in this case, step down.”

Dongwoo laughed slightly then saw him again. He had stopped in his tracks, having Sungjong walk past him, not knowing his friend stopped.

“What the hell is your deal?”Sungjong asked. He finally looked at Dongwoo’s line of sight and he laughed.”Seriously?”

Dongwoo moved around where Howon was standing and made it to his locker. Sungjong watched his older friend panic.

“Dongwoo, what do you see in him for you to be this stroked out?”

Dongwoo shrugged.”I don’t know. He is a pain in the ass but I see something in him.”

“Something as in?”Sungjong asked, watching the male unlock his locker.

“Look at him, Jjong, ”Dongwoo says, looking over at Howon and his group of possibly uptight friends.”His soft brown eyes behind those thick glasses, the way he nonchalantly puts his hands in his pockets when walking around, the amount of power he holds among all the students at this school.” He huffed.”I really don’t know.”

“You literally gave me three possible reasons on why you like him.”Sungjong scoffed.”But that’s cute.”

Dongwoo felt his heart drop when Howon looked their way with his signature straight face. He felt like he was being suffocated. The two of them met eyes and Dongwoo was on the verge of stroking out.

“Dongwoo!”Sungjong said, snapping at the younger male.”Are you serious?”

Dongwoo shook his head.”I’m sorry. I just felt caught up in the moment.”

Sungjong looked over at Howon who was approached but another male. He said blond hair and wore a smirk on his face; almost like he knew something.

“This may or may not be so good but Woohyun is over there talking to your man,” Sungjong said, motioning towards pair with his eyes.

Dongwoo looked back over and saw that Woohyun was motioning towards Dongwoo discreetly with little head nods towards the smaller male. He watched as Howon’s face grew worried, concerned and then flushed with all types of reds and pale whites.

“I don’t like this, ”Dongwoo says, grabbing his Physics book.”Come on, Jjong. Maybe you’ll have some luck today.”

 

“Dongwoo, come look at my notes!”

Dongwoo turned around and saw that Sungjong’s paper was full of notes. Most of hi arrows and bullet points were made by pink and red pens.

The smaller male smiled.”You took notes today! Here, look at mine. I think you’re missing some key things.”

Dongwoo placed his notes on Sungjong’s desk. His notes paper was more colorful than Sungjong’s.

“No need to showboat, Howon, ”Sungjong said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Dongwoo snorted, then realized something.”What do you think Woohyun and Howon were talking about?”

“It could be anything.”Sungjong said, copying the notes.”Woohyun is a little manipulator and he’s real gossipy. But not as much as me, though.”

“Why were they talking about me though?”Dongwoo said, folding his arms on the table and laying his head down on it.”If they were.”

“I have the biggest gut feeling they were.”Sungjong said.”Were they nice things? They better be. You’re the nicest guy here. There’s literally nothing bad about you that has yet to come up.”

Dongwoo shrugged.”But it’s Woohyun. He’s a trustful source. Well, next to you.”

“Maybe he’s just telling him that you don’t deserve detention.”

“Maybe.”

“Hey, Dongwoo.”

The two looked up to see Sungyeol, another one of their peers. He looked over to Sungjong.

“Sungjong ah,” Sungyeol said, slowly.

“What do you want, choding?”Sungjong spoke, words like knives.”Can’t you see that I’m doing my notes.”

“I came here to tell you that Woohyun was spotted talking to Howon today,” Sungyeol said, taking a seat and flipping it around so he could sit on it.

“We were addressing that, ”Dongwoo said.”Do you know something?”

“I do know that Woohyun knows almost close to everything,” Sungyeol says, leaning closer to the two males.”And he can’t keep his mouth shut. If he knows, he’ll tell the other party quick."

“So if it is something about Dongwoo, we should expect it after class,”Sungjong said. Sungyeol nodded.”That’s great then, I guess. “

“Thank you, Sungyeol, ”Dongwoo said, giving the male a smile.”Now I’m worried to the max.”

Sungjong looked at Dongwoo then back at Sungyeol. He shrugged.”Thanks, again.”

Sungyeol look over at Sungjong.”This might be off topic but I like what you’ve done to your hair, Sungjong.”

Sungjong smiled.”Thank you, Sungyeol.” His smile quickly faded.”And then there’s this fuck.”

Dongwoo turned around to see Howon enter the classroom. He turned around quickly to avoid eye contact with him.”Why is he here?”

Sungjong shrugged.”He better not be here to pester us.”

Sungyeol quickly came to a realization.”My dues.”

“Come again?” Sungjong asked.

“The class dues. He’s coming for me!”Sungyeol whispered.”Don’t you remember our class trip?”

Sungjong quickly understood. He turned to Dongwoo.”You might as well hide your face or something. He’s actually coming over here.”

Dongwoo quickly hid his face within his folded arms. He heard Howon moving closer to the trio and his breath quickened.

“Lee Sungyeol.”Howon spoke.”You still owe money for this trip to Jeju.”

Sungjong rolled his eyes.”You’re always popping up, begging for money. Like some beggar.”

Howon looked over at Sungjong, who clearly looks unphased.”I came over here for Sungyeol, not you.”

Sungjong snickered.”Okay.”

Howon looked over at the plethora of notes on the desk. He looked over at Dongwoo, who had his head down.”Dongwoo, are these your notes?”

Dongwoo picked his head up and saw that Howon was pointing to his notes. Dongwoo took intricate, colorful notes all the time, no matter what subject.

Dongwoo nodded.”Yes.”

Howon smirked.”They’re pretty.”

Dongwoo felt his heart explode as Howon walked away. Sungjong looked at Dongwoo with sheer confusion, his face scrunched up. 

“What in the hell?”Sungjong almost yelled, making his other classmates turn around and look at him.”First, he comes to Sungyeol about his dues then he comments about your notes?”

“I don’t know what tone it was supposed to be.”Sungyeol said.”That smirk could have been smart or meaningful. The hell is a meaningful smirk?”

“I can’t comprehend what’s going on, ”Dongwoo said, laughing out of pure confusion.”It’s almost time to leave anyway.”

Dongwoo grabbed his stuff as quickly as he could and he was finished before Sungjong and Sungyeol. He obviously looked a bit anxious.

Sungjong looked up at the male.”Chill out, Woo. We’ll be out there after him, but he won’t bug us anymore.”

Dongwoo watched Sungjong lead the way out the classroom and followed him behind Sungyeol into the hallway of bustling students. They first stopped at Sungjong’s locker. The younger males opened his locker and put all of his stuff in the locker, the retrieving his bookbag.

“You don’t have a lock on your locker?”Sungyeol asked.

“No one steals from Lee Sungjong, ”Sungjong said.

They went to Dongwoo’s locker next, who frantically tried to get his stuff together as quickly as he could.

“Woo, slow down.”Sungjong said, watching the male.”As I said, he’s probably not going to speak to us again until Monday.”

“I hate to mess up the mood but, ”Sungyeol spoke.”I don’t like the way Woohyun is coming over here.”

Dongwoo turned to see Woohyun, backpack on his back and a little shit eating grin on his face. He stopped in front of the males.

“Hello, gentlemen.”Woohyun said.

“You came over here for e reason.”Sungjong said, crossing his arms.”Spit it out.”

“Okay, okay.” Woohyun said, putting his hands up in defense.”I’ve heard some things about Howon.”

Sungjong’s eyes widened. He looked over at Sungyeol to see if he had the same reaction, in which he did.”Spill.”

“Okay so,” Woohyun said.”Everyone and their mother knows that I’m the student body vice president-”

“Somehow.”Sungyeol butted in.

“Anyway, ”Woohyun started back up.”Howon and I got into this conversation about the individual students at the school. Those he knew by name, those he knew by their faces, yadda yadda yadda. He had started talking about the, what he calls it, the incident earlier today.”

“Where I literally told him to fuck off with his pristine grades?”Sungjong said.”Yeah, right.”

“You told him that?”Sungyeol asked.”You literally have no regrets.”

“He started talking about Sungjong. Saying that you literally do not have any regrets and how even if he gave you detention, you wouldn’t even care.”

“Aw, do I have a fan?”Sungjong said, cooing mockingly.

“He had gotten to Dongwoo though.”Woohyun said, lowering his voice.”He was talking about how much of a nice guy he is. Some days, he’ll go from personalities from physical features. He’ll say that Dongwoo seems like a good friend to have then switched over to how pretty his eyes are.”

Dongwoo tried his best to ignore whatever Woohyun was saying. Was it true? Does Howon think that he has pretty eyes?

“But of course, I led him into saying that.”Woohyun said.”Well, I gotta go. Sunggyu is probably waiting for me.” The trio watched Woohyun walk off into the crowd. 

Sungjong turned to Dongwoo.”Well, we know a bit of something now.”

“I’m still very confused!”Dongwoo exclaimed.”Does he like me or not?”

“I would say he does.”Sungyeol said.”But I wouldn’t trust your feelings. I would wade it out.”

“Woohyun can be a conniving manipulative tree sometimes.”Sungjong shrugged.”So what he said wasn’t probably even real.”

Dongwoo shrugged along with his friend.”I guess you’re right. I’ll just try to sleep and study this feeling off.”  
“We’re not saying that you should shake your crush.”Sungyeol started.”Just don’t think about it to the point where you get an aneurysm.”

“Or stroke out.”Sungjong asked.”You’re famous for doing that.”

Dongwoo rolled his eyes playfully and gave the two a whole-hearted laugh.”Let’s leave already. I wanna get some food.”

“I could pay for some barbeque.”Sungyeol started.”There’s literally a place not too far from here.”

“You’ll pay for barbeque, but you won’t pay your dues?”Sungjong said, chuckling, having Dongwoo bust out laughing.

“I’m offering food!”Sungyeol said.”Are we going or not?”

“Let’s go, Jjong,”Dongwoo said, taking a hold of Sungjong’s arm.

“Alright, I’ll go,”Sungjong said, still laughing a little bit.


	2. Falling in Love is so Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo's crush on Howon is getting a little more obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's back! don't ask me about grand slam or i'll grand slam you into the pavement.

“I’m literally so fucking full,” Sungjong says, falling face first on his bed.”All you can eat is a scam. I can eat too much.”

 

Dongwoo laughed at his friend.”No one told you to eat up all of the steaks. Or the squid. Anything, really.”

 

“It looked so good.”Sungjong groaned.”The way it looked being flipped on the grill. I couldn’t resist.”

 

Dongwoo chuckled and sat his backpack down.”If you’re not too tired, I was thinking that we could at least get some studying in.”

 

Sungjong groaned.”You know what? Just for that, I’m gonna take a nap.”

 

Dongwoo smiled.”Okay, I’ll just get it started then.”

 

“What honestly makes you think I want to study?”Sungjong asked Dongwoo, who was busy rummaging through his bookbag.”Obviously, I really do not want to study. Dongwoo, please.”

 

Dongwoo had frozen from looking through his bookbag. Sungjong heard the male wasn’t replying so he sat up and look at him.

 

“What’s wrong?”Sungjong asked.

 

“My...notebook isn’t in here?”Dongwoo said, slowly.”I thought I put it in my bookbag.”

 

“Well, ”Sungjong said lifting his face up from his bed.”Maybe if you weren’t rushing to get out of Howon’s sight, you wouldn’t have forgotten it. But cheers to that.”

 

Dongwoo huffed.”Now we’re gonna fail this test. I can’t afford to have my name all the way at the bottom.”

 

“I took notes that just piggybacked off of yours.”Sungjong said.”You can look at them if you want.”

 

Dongwoo burst out into a smile and his eyes lit up.”Thank you, Jjongie!” Sungjong groaned as Dongwoo got his notebook from out of Sungjong’s bookbag.”You don’t have to study, you could sleep if you wanted to.”

 

Sungjong rolled over.”Thanks, Woo.”

 

“You’re welcome, Jjongie.”

 

It stayed silent as Sungjong tried to doze off but all he could do was roll over and look at Dongwoo focussed on his notes.

 

“Woo, can I ask you a question?”Sungjong said, fighting his sleepiness.

 

“Shoot for it, ”Dongwoo said, a little distracted.

 

“Why are you so bent on studying?”Sungjong asked.”Like, that’s Howon’s job.”

 

“Doing good on a test makes anyone feel good,” Dongwoo said, turning the page.”That's what I'm striving for.”

 

Sungjong smiled a bit.”Dongwoo, you are literally the cutest. It would be impossible to hate you.”

 

Dongwoo blushed a little.”Stop flattering me.”

 

Sungjong laughed.”I'm serious! No one should hate you. You are the nicest person anyone has ever met. I'm pretty sure you could turn the charm on with Howon.”

 

Dongwoo looked up at Sungjong.”That's a bit much. You wouldn't think he would be immune to it? That sounds crazy, I’m sorry.”

 

“If no one is, he isn't.”Sungjong said sitting up.”You could always give it a try.”

 

Dongwoo shrugged.”I don't want to seem too obvious, y'know? You're the king of subtlety, right? You could teach me.”

 

“You can say that?”Sungjong said shrugging.

 

“Like, you could have a crush on anyone and I wouldn't know. For all I know, you might have a fat crush on Sungyeol!”

 

Sungjong paused for a beat.”Yeah, what you said.”

 

“I'm gonna try and get down the laws of Thermodynamics real quick.”Dongwoo said, searching for it on the paper.”Did you know there are four laws, but the first law is numbered as zero?”

 

“That's weird.”Sungjong said, laying back down.”Glad you know that.”

 

It was Monday. The day of the dreaded Physics test.

 

Dongwoo walked into school a bit nervous. He had the class for last period, but the feeling stayed upset in his stomach. He didn't like it one bit.

 

“Dongwoo!”He heard Sungyeol call.”You might wanna see this!”

 

Dongwoo walked over to Sungyeol to see Sungjong with him.”What's wrong?”

 

“The Physics test!”Sungjong said.”It got postponed until Friday! It's like they heard our cry!”

 

Dongwoo sighed thankfully.”Now I can get my notes!”

 

“I'm still not gonna study but whew!”Sungjong said with Sungyeol agreeing with him.”At least I don’t do it today.”

 

The trio started heading off into their first classes of the morning. Sungyeol and Sungjong had the same first class but Dongwoo had a class separate from them. He bid them goodbye and went to sit in his seat. Before he could even process what was going on, Howon had walked into the room. Dongwoo tried to avoid eye contact with the male but he started towards him, scaring him even more.

 

“Jang Dongwoo, ”Howon spoke. Dongwoo could have sworn it was like he was getting called for judgment.”You left out of here kind of quick Friday.”

 

_ 'Cause I was trying to get away from you. _ “I just wanted to get home. It was Friday. I had plans to attend to.” Dongwoo shrugged.

 

Howon hummed.”You left this.” The male smacked down a green notebook. 

 

Dongwoo's eyes widened.”My notebook! Thank you _so_ much!” He gave the younger male a blinding smile and found his hand over Howon's. Once he realized it, he quickly retracted his hand.

 

“No problem, ”Howon said, walking away from the older male.”Don’t expect this to happen again.”

 

Once Howon walked out of the classroom, Dongwoo slammed his head on the desk one good time, attracting the attention of his classmates. He waved him off but once they went back to what they were doing, he had done it again.

 

“Dongwoo, ”He heard a voice speak.”You okay there?”

 

Dongwoo huffed.”I'm okay, Woohyun.”

 

“You slammed your head on the table pretty hard.”Woohyun said, walking over to the male.”You sure?”

 

Dongwoo nodded.”I just feel as though I embarrassed the living shit out of myself.”

 

“Your little crush on Howon is gonna get better.”Woohyun said.”I want it to get better. You guys just need to kiss or something.”

 

Dongwoo laughed at Woohyun.”Thank you, Woohyun.”

 

Woohyun walked back to his seat after the teacher had walked into the classroom and asked everyone to take a seat.

 

Dongwoo swore he ran to the cafeteria. He had to find Sungjong  _ fast _ . The embarrassment has carried over all day.

 

The small make scanned the room for his friend. He saw him talking to Sungyeol near the back so he rushed back there as quick as he could.

 

“Woo, what's up?”Sungyeol said, looking at the male rush over the table.

 

“I'll tell you what's up.”Dongwoo said, sitting down in between the two.”I embarrassed myself.”

 

“Calm down a bit.”Sungjong said.”How did it happen?”

 

“Howon found my notebook.”Dongwoo started.”But I got over excited and put my hand on his and,” He paused.”I swear I'm gonna faint.”

 

“Please don't.”Sungyeol said.”Woohyun also told us that you slammed your head on the table today. Purposely.”

 

Sungjong nodded.”We can take you to the infirmary if you want.”

 

“I'm fine.”Dongwoo said.”You guys are too nice to me.”

 

Before Sungjong could get another word out, a girl had come past to their table. She had shorter hair and wore a bright smile.

 

“Hi, Sungyeol.”The female spoke, waving at the taller male.

 

“And she ignores us again.”Sungjong huffed at Dongwoo, who laughed a bit.

 

“Hi, Sohye.”Sungyeol said, still distracted from Dongwoo.”What brings you over here?”

 

“Well,” Sohye started.”Due to the lackluster performance of our classes Physics grades, we, as in the student council had decided to try study groups.”

 

“How would they work?”Sungjong asked.

 

“A student council member picks 2-3 students and they are in charge of these students for the study period.”Sohye said, looking at her clipboard.”We are responsible for writing a report to the principal so she can decide whether to keep the idea.”

 

Sungyeol shrugged.”Sounds like a good idea. I would join but I hate studying.”,

 

“Come on, Sungyeol.”Sohye said.”I'll make sure you get in my group.”

 

Sungjong rolled his eyes and scoffed.”The three of us are good, Sohye. Thank you for the offer though.”

 

Sohye pouted a bit.”Okay. Let me know if you change your mind.”

 

Sungjong smiled and waved at her when she walked away. Once she was gone, his smile died.

 

“She's so far up your ass, Sungyeol, ”Sungjong said.

 

“She only offered a study group to us.”Sungyeol said.”Probably ignoring you two guys. Sorry about that. That's Kim Sohye.”

 

Dongwoo chuckled.”The study groups sound like a good idea though. I like how they have the student council members pitching in.”

 

“If you do it, tell me whose group you get into, ”Sungjong said.

 

Dongwoo nodded.”I'll sign up after lunch. Hopefully, I don't steal Sungyeol's spot in Sohye's group.”

 

“I wasn't gonna sign up.”Sungyeol said.”Sohye wants to use it to get closer to me. And like I said, I don't like studying. I don't like her in the way that she likes me.”

 

Sungjong laughed a bit.”Heartbreaker.”

 

The trio had left the cafeteria and saw one of the papers Sohye had pinned to the same board they get their test grades on. There was a pen dangling from it to sign up for it. Dongwoo did a little shuffle towards the paper and he wrote down his name.

 

“You're really gonna do this?”Sungjong asked.

 

Dongwoo nodded.”I wanna be serious about this. I don't wanna get screwed over.”

 

Sungjong shrugged.”Did you read it? It said that the groups would get announced after school.”

 

“They plan to get this together and start studying the same day?”Sungyeol asked.”They are on it this year.”

 

Sungjong was about to open his mouth but he had seen Howon talking to Woohyun, walking towards them. The two had stopped in front of the trio.

 

“Howon.”Sungjong spoke.”Nice to see you socializing.”

 

“I see you're by the study group paper.”Howon said, a tiny smirk on his face.”I hope you signed up for it; seeing as though you need it.”

 

Sungjong scoffed and before he said anything back, Dongwoo spoke up.

 

“I signed up for it.”Dongwoo said with a semi-shaky voice.”For the Physics test.”

 

Woohyun butted in.”I hope you get picked for my group, Dongwoo. Especially since the Physics test is coming up. You're a nice person to be around and that energy is needed.”

 

Dongwoo gave Woohyun a flattering smile but it died once he saw the way Howon was looking at Woohyun. It was like a laser beam.

 

“We should be going to class,” Sungyeol said, taking Sungjong's hand, who had instantly grabbed Dongwoo's hand, and attempted dragged him away. Dongwoo turned to the pair and met eyes with Howon, which made his insides melt into goop.

 

“I don't think that would have escalated.”Dongwoo told Sungyeol, who was leading them to Physics.”I butted in.”

 

“Yeah but, ”Sungyeol said, opening the door to the classroom and leading the two into the classroom, still holding onto Sungjong.”I didn't like how thick the atmosphere had gotten.”

 

Dongwoo had let go of Sungjong and walked to his seat. He plopped down with a heavy sigh. He watched Sungyeol lead Sungjong to his seat, which was behind Dongwoo’s seat, and then go to his, which was next to Sungjong’s.

 

“Since today is still a study day, ”Dongwoo said, swinging around so that he would be sitting backward in the chair.”I have a little more time before I go to my study group after school.”

 

“I’m obviously not gonna study, ”Sungjong said, pulling out his phone. He opened the camera facing him for a makeshift mirror. Dongwoo momentarily watched Sungjong run his fingers through his hair and fix his little bang. He turned to Sungyeol to say something but was caught off guard at how Sungyeol was looking at Sungjong. It looked like he was almost in a trance. Dongwoo shrugged it off, pulled out his notebook and started looking over his notes.

 

“I wanna dye my hair again.”Sungjong said.”But wouldn’t that kill my roots? Or my hair in general?”

 

“It wouldn't .”Dongwoo said.”You should at least a year or so. I’ve never dyed my hair, so don’t listen to me.”

 

“Don’t do it too recently.”Sungyeol said.”That way, it might kill your hair. Besides, I like your hair like that. It suits you.”

 

“You don’t have to flatter me every second of the day.”Sungjong said turning to Sungyeol.”But I appreciate it.” He gave Sungyeol a small smile, and Sungyeol gave him one back.

 

“Sungjong, ”Dongwoo spoke.”Have you heard anything else from Woohyun? Considering you have English with him.”

 

“I guess?”Sungjong said, turning back to Dongwoo.”He didn’t say much about you, but about Howon. I’d rather not tell you to avoid a repeat of Friday.”

 

“That’s nice of you, ”Dongwoo said.

 

“And we don’t want you to pass out. Considering that you did hit your head on the desk twice.”Sungyeol added.

 

“Passing out then would have sounded more reasonable if you thought about it, "Dongwoo said, starting to think and laughing a bit.

 

“You know what?”Sungjong said.”Keep studying, Dongwoo. We don’t want to bother you.”

  
  


“I don’t know why I’m so anxious to figure out who I’m studying with.”Dongwoo said, leading the two towards the board.”This feels like I’m figuring out what college I’m going to.”

 

Sungjong laughed a bit.”It’s no big deal, to be honest. It’s just a study group.”

 

The trio made it to the board and they stared at it blankly. Dongwoo huffed and started searching for the paper for the study group.

 

“Okay, I found it.”Dongwoo told the two behind him.”Let’s pray I get Sohye. Or Woohyun.”

 

“Sohye might be waiting for me.”Sungyeol huffed and Sungjong snickered.”Maybe she might fuck around and kill you.”

 

Sungjong busted out into a fit of laughter, leaning against Sungyeol.

 

“Sungjong, why do you laugh like that?”Sungyeol asked, turning to look at the boy.”You literally go _huh huh huh huh_.”

 

“Let me be.”Sungjong said, pouting a little.”I can’t fix it in any way.”

 

“It’s cute, so don’t worry,” Sungyeol said, patting the boy’s head.

 

Dongwoo searched throughout the groups. He wasn’t with Sohye or Woohyun, so he started to lose interest in finding out.”I don’t know anyone else from the student council so I guess I’m going home with you guys.”

 

Sungjong and Dongwoo had started to walk away from the board. Sungyeol stepped up and took a look at the board for himself. He found Dongwoo’s name, but he could have sworn he had read the paper wrong.

 

“Sungjong and Dongwoo.”Sungyeol called.”Come look.”

 

“What’s wrong?”Dongwoo asked. He watched Sungjong look at the board and heard his lightly gasp, turning towards Dongwoo.

 

“Come here and stand where I’m standing, ”Sungjong said, taking Dongwoo’s hand and putting him where he was standing. He took Dongwoo’s head and moved it to the paper.

 

“Oh! I see my name!”Dongwoo said.

 

“Keep looking, Woo, ”Sungjong said, tilting his head upwards a little.

 

Dongwoo tried to focus on the paper. He didn’t seem to get it. His eyes fixed on the board once more and then it clicked.

 

Lee Howon ---> Jang Dongwoo

 

“You have to be fucking kidding me, ”Dongwoo said slowly.

 

“Foul language? From Jang Dongwoo?”Sungyeol had gasped.”Oh my God!”

 

“Why is it only me?”Dongwoo asked.

 

“Everyone has one person, I guess.”Sungjong said.”Sohye said a group. This is one on one stuff.”

 

“She only said that because of the whole Sungyeol thing.”Dongwoo said, then gasping.”And so did Woohyun. They tricked the both of us. Well, all three of us if Sungjong wants to be counted in this.”

 

The trio stood quiet, still looking at the board of names, Sungjong tried rubbing Dongwoo’s name off, but that seemed to not work. He would try white out, but that would take too long.

 

“We could always walk you to the library then.”Sungjong said.”Sungyeol and I don’t want to leave you two alone but we don’t want to linger around after school. Privacy reasons.”

 

Dongwoo sighed.”Okay, let’s get this over with.”

 

The trio had walked through the halls, trying not to miss the library. A sense of grief hovered over them as they slowly made their way.

 

“This is it.”Sungjong had said, opening the door to the library. Once he had done so, the smell of fresh books and wood filled their noses. There were other students in there, studying and finishing up assignments.

 

“We’ll be your bodyguards.”Sungyeol said, following Dongwoo to the back of the library.”Your escorts! Wait, no...”

 

“We could do this every day.”Sungjong had said.”I don’t know Howon but I know that bitch is up to something and I don't want him to hurt our Dongwoo.”

 

Dongwoo wanted to run out of the library, out of the school and all the way home when he finally saw Howon. He was sitting at the table, reading something in a textbook. He didn’t hear them come over due to his level of concentration.

 

“Ahem, ”Sungjong has said, making the male look up.”He’s here.”

 

“You escorted him in here?”Howon asked.

 

“Yeah, do you have a problem with it?”Sungjong asked.

 

Howon rolled his eyes.”Whatever, whenever you two leave is when we’ll start.”

 

Sungjong looked at Howon up and down.”Who the hell are you to say that?”

 

“Student body president, ”Howon replied, completely annoyed.

 

“That doesn’t mean shit.”Sungjong said, raising his voice a bit.”You’re just another student at Busan Collegiate. All of a sudden, you get the power to control the student’s and you think you can control us like some type of puppeteer. When are you going to learn to step off your high horse and-”

 

Before Sungjong could finish telling Howon off, Sungyeol covered his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry.”Sungyeol said.”We’ll be leaving and hopefully, get Sungjong some air so he can calm down. And some food.”

 

The two watched Sungyeol drag Sungjong out of the library. Dongwoo looked over at Howon, who clearly looked annoyed. He felt a little sorry.

 

“Sungjong can get like that.”Dongwoo said with a lower tone.”He speaks his mind.”

 

“I know.”Howon huffed. It stayed quiet for a while.”Are you going to sit down?”

 

“Oh,”Dongwoo said.”I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?”Howon asked, watching the male sit down. Dongwoo felt his ears get hot and his stomach start flipping and melting.

 

“I-”Dongwoo stopped himself.”Let’s get started, shall we?”

 

“Please.”Howon said.”We wasted enough time as it is.”

 

* * *

 

 

have a howon

uwu precious boi uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all P R O B A B L Y don't know but i got attached to this series WHEW!!!! okay, grand slam is going to get updated next I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT SEE ME FOR ANOTHER MONTH OR SO,,,
> 
> i forgot to add the italics from the first chapter so I just have to remember to do it when it's time to paste it onto here WOJQDWERH
> 
> also, girl, this sucks i literally gotta make hoya the asshole and two different stories? Y'ALL REALIZED THAT WKQDEFH

**Author's Note:**

> omg yay it's 12 am where's gs chapter 4 up your ass lol we not talking about her rn
> 
> i hope you guys like it! but it ain't over yet.


End file.
